


Take Me into Your Loving Arms

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging and Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phanfiction, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Save the date! You have been cordially invited to Dan and Phil’s winter wonderland wedding, but first experience Dan and Phil’s nerves first hand, and all of the wonderful moments leading up to their big moment. Then, sit through the ceremony of their dreams (Disclaimer: may need a few tissues handy). Afterwards, feel free to enjoy some dinner and all of the other wonderful parts of their reception. Then a little later, take a  peek at what they get up to on the night after their big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me into Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Emejig16
> 
> Artist: philslesters
> 
> Beta: austinattack 
> 
> Word count: 10,364
> 
> Rating: NC-17 (Sexual themes, Swearing)
> 
> A/N: [Wedding bells intensify]. I’d like to say a massive thank you to both Alex and Austin. It was wonderful working with you guys and I couldn’t have asked for a better team for what I’m seriously considering the best fic I have ever written to this day (I mean a serious fic, not crack because then it would be the kilt one but I digress). Thank you so much for all of your handwork, patience and encouragement!

 

                                                                          

 

**Take Me into Your Loving Arms**

Dan smiled and traced his finger over the silver band around his finger; the polished silver and shining stone never failing to comfort him. He smiled and kissed the ring before pulling his hand to his chest as he let himself melt into the pillows.

He let out a soft giggle and looked up at the dark ceiling. Dan didn't usually sleep with his ring on, but tonight was a special night. In a little over twelve hours, it was finally happening; he and the love of his life were finally going to get married. It seemed so surreal that the day they’d been planning for three years now was but a few hours away.

Dan fondly remembered the day Phil proposed.

_It was three years ago on Christmas Day. A light dusting of snow had fallen and the night was brisk and crisp, but all of that was so far away from them. They'd escaped the cold to Dan's parents house for their annual Christmas dinner with both of their families. It was a tradition they'd had since they were little._

_The food was great and everyone was so glad to see each other and catch up, but what Dan loved most was how happy Phil was during this time of year, but he was particularly happy on that day._

_Dan remembered taking the gift from Phil's hand and unwrapping it very gently, as if the gift would break. He remembered the loud gasp he let out when he unveiled the little black box, and the ear-to-ear smile on Phil's face when he looked at him in total shock._

_Dan remembered the way Phil put his hand over his and opened the box, revealing the ring inside before saying the five words he'd always hoped to hear flow out of Phil's mouth._

_"Dan, will you marry me?" Phil asked, getting down on one knee._

The memory gave Dan butterflies.

Dan let out a dreamy sigh and rolled over so that he was facing the window. It was snowing outside. A part of him wished Phil was in this bed with him now, but he was staying at his Parent's house with his family, just like Dan was.

God, they were so fortunate to have the families they did. Both of their parents were so lovely and accepting of them. They watched them grow from being the best of friends to boyfriends to fiancés.

Phil's mum helped pick colors, both of their fathers helped search for their tuxes, Phil's older brother suggested they get married in the church they used to go to when they were younger, and Dan's sister helped pick the venue for the reception. Everyone was so helpful and neither Dan, nor Phil could thank them enough.

Oh, and their friends. That was a whole other subtopic to delve into, but to make a long story short, they had the greatest friends on earth and Dan couldn't wait to share their big day with them.

Dan wiped away a stray tear. He was getting himself all worked up already. He wasn't ever going to sleep at this rate. Dan snuggled himself up in his duvet and thought about Phil some more.

He let out another sigh. Phil was the greatest partner he could ever ask for. He was just a childhood friend that had turned into so much more. Phil was an amazing person: He was so caring, passionate, kind, funny, and just incredible. Dan could barely believe that a man like Phil loved him back and wanted to marry him and start a family with him.

It was like something out of a dream.

Dan kicked the duvet off of him and sat up. He was too excited, emotional, and nervous to sleep. He opened the door with a soft squeak and padded down the hall, down the stairs and to the kitchen. Food always helped with his nerves.

"Dan? Is that you?" Dan heard his mum ask. Both his mum and sister were sitting in the kitchen.

Dan chuckled nervously. "Hey," he said softly.

"Wedding nerves keeping you awake?" his sister, Gianna asked.

Dan nodded. "I can't shut my brain up," he mumbled as he went to go fix himself a cup of tea. Once he'd finished he sat down with them.

"On a scale of one to ten, how nervous are you?" Gianna asked.

"About an eleven," Dan said sheepishly.

"Aww, Daniel," his mother cooed. She leaned over and rubbed his shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about. Tomorrow will be perfect."

Dan smiled. "Thank you mum."

"I just can't believe my baby is actually getting married," Dan's mum said with a tone of disbelief.

"Well, you better start believing it. Your baby will soon be ‘Mr. Lester,’ Gianna teased.

"Gia!" Dan exclaimed blushing a bit. She wasn't lying but the name made him feel all giddy inside.

The three of them talked for a while over their tea until they were all yawning. Dan felt so much more relaxed and ready to drift off to dreamland, but little did Dan know, as he to back into bed, his husband-to-be had been feeling the exact same way, and was finally just getting to sleep himself.

 

*  *  *

Phil woke up the next morning unsure if he was still dreaming or not. He could barely believe that he was actually going to be getting married to Dan today. The day had seemed so far away a couple of years back, but now it was here. Before the sun had set he will have stood at the altar, said his vows, slid a ring onto Dan’s finger, and finally be able to call him his husband. The thought alone was enough for him to spring out of bed and get the big day started.

 

The nervousness and excitement that was welling up inside of him had yet to break the surface of his emotions, but as Phil brushed his teeth and put his contacts in, his mind couldn’t help but wander to little scenarios on how the day might go.

 

What if Dan left him standing at the altar? What if the building caught fire? What if the apocalypse decided to start happening right then, causing them to never get married.

 

Phil nearly dropped his toothbrush at the thought.

 

He was being ridiculous; he had nothing to worry about. The day was going to be absolutely perfect.

 

Once he’d finished in the bathroom, he wandered into the kitchen, where his family was already awake. His mum had already made a huge breakfast, and his father and brother were sitting at the table writing something, presumably their speeches for the reception.

 

“ ‘Morning everyone,” Phil greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Hello there, dear. How did you sleep?” she asked, handing him a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and toast.

 

“Eh, I had an alright night.”

 

“Are you excited for your big day?” His father asked.

 

“Yeah I guess,” Phil said passively. His answer was a major understatement, but he really couldn’t begin to articulate all of the different things he was feeling.

 

“You guess? This is the biggest day of your life! You wouldn’t stop talking about how wonderful today was going to be, and how nothing that has happened previous to this day will ever begin to compare,” His brother Kyle teased.

“Shut up,” Phil said blushing.

 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about sweetheart,” his mother said, giving him a peck on the cheek. “You love Dan very much and you just want the world to know just how lucky you are to have him. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

 

“Yeah, just look at your mother and I,” his father said with a smirk. “I remember she was the only thing I talked about for weeks on end, and look at us now.

 

“That’s your future, Philly,” Kyle teased, nudging Phil.

 

Phil smiled as his cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. If anyone else in his family kept talking, he’d be permanently red.

 

“Don’t call me Philly,” Phil grumbled.

 

“No promises,” Kyle said as he got up from the table. Phil shook his head playfully as he continued to eat his breakfast.

 

The morning kind of moved in a blur. One minute Phil was eating breakfast, the next, his mother was going on about how he needed to shower and start getting ready for the ceremony.

 

Before he knew it, he was already dressed in his grey suit and white dress shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. Not much longer now. He reached for his tie and was about to put it on when he heard a knock on his door.

 

“Can I come in?” his father asked from the other side of the door.

 

“Yeah of course,” Phil responded.

 

His father walked into his room and placed his hand on Phil’s shoulder. He took the tie out of Phil’s hand and draped it around his neck with a fond smile.

“Dad, I’m old enough to tie my own tie now,” Phil said.

 

“I know, but I want to do it for you. Like I used to when you were younger,” he mused as he folded the two sides of the tie over one another. “Every morning before you’d go to school I’d tie your tie for you, and you’d always say that when you were a little older you would be able to do this all by yourself.”

 

“Yeah I do remember that. I was much shorter than you then and you’d have get down on your knees to do it,” Phil said, smiling fondly at the thought.

“And look at you now. A grown man that can tie his tie all by himself, a lot taller than your old man, and getting married,” His father said as he finished fixing the tie. He pulled out the handkerchief in his pocket and wiped away a few tears.

 

“Thank you, dad,” Phil said giving his father a tight hug. He really had the best family in the entire world.

 

“We should be leaving soon,” his father said after clearing his throat.

 

Phil let out a breath, “Yeah we should.”

Just as they were about to open the door to leave his room, it flew open.

 

“There you two are! Come on boys, we don’t want to be late!” Phil’s mother exclaimed.

 

Phil could’ve sworn she was more excited about the day than he was, but that was exactly like his mother. She lived to see both of her children happy, and today was another opportunity for her to.

 

His mum whisked them out of the house, while making sure they had everything they were going to need. During the short drive to the chapel, Phil just let his mind wander, trying not to think about the ceremony too much. He was sort of losing the firm hold he had on his nerves, but it was no secret that he often let them get the best of him.

 

As soon as they had arrived at the chapel, Phil was the first to hop out of the car. He shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath, while walking in little circles.

 

The cold and crisp January air didn’t bother him. In fact it was actually quite calming. If his suit wasn’t so nice and if he wasn’t about to go get married, he’d definitely play in the snow a bit. He just really needed to get some of his extra energy out. He was so jittery now and could barely sit or stand still. He felt like he needed to pee, even though he knew he didn’t need to.

 

He told himself to breathe. Everything was going to be fine. In the meantime, he decided he’d distract himself by greeting the guests that had already arrived.

 

* * *

 

Dan’s fingers trembled as he did up the buttons on his fresh white shirt. It was happening, it was seriously happening right at that moment. He took a deep breath as he tucked the shirt into his sleek black pants, and turned to face the mirror that was in front of him, smiling weakly.

Not much longer now.

 

Dan held his royal blue with accents of light blue paisley bow tie in his hand. He’d put it on later, that way he had something to do with his hands.  He was going to be fine, everything was going to be alright.

 

“Hey Dan, you ready yet?” Gianna asked as he knocked on the door.

 

Dan opened the door and gave her the most confident smile he could give her at that moment. “Definitely.” He replied.

 

“Good, cause mum and dad are freaking out,” she said with a laugh as she stepped out of the doorway. Gia hooked arms with Dan and smiled at him.

 

“Let’s go!” She exclaimed, forcing Dan to skip with her all the way to the car.

 

Dan had never been more thankful that his sister was who she was in that moment. It was such a simple gesture but it was such a relief and just what he needed to relax.

 

* * *

Over the next hour and a half, the church steadily filled up. Before either of them knew it almost all of their guests had arrived and the doors to the chapel were shut, leaving Dan on the other side, merely minutes away from officially tying the knot with Phil.

 

The drive was short but it felt like he was sitting for thirty seconds and then there Dan was. He could hear the people chatting quietly behind the closed doors.

 

They had invited plenty of guests and everyone had showed up. It was a full house, filled with of all of his friends and family, and Phil’s family too. Everyone was in there, waiting to witness the biggest moment of their lives so far. Dan had never felt like this before. He never got nervous like this.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to marry Phil. He wanted it more than anything in the world, but he just wanted it to happen. He hated this waiting-behind-closed-doors crap. He wanted to walk down that aisle as quickly as he could, say ‘I do,’ and kiss Phil harder than he ever had.

"Are you alright?” Dan’s father asked.

Dan immediately let out a sigh of relief. At least he had someone to calm him down.

"Yeah, I’m good. I’m fine,” Dan replied quickly, as he brought his fingers up to fiddle with his bowtie, which suddenly felt too tight.

Dan’s father let out a slight chuckle. “Okay, calm down.” He pulled on Dan’s hand in order to keep it away from his bowtie. “You’re worse than your sister was on her wedding day.”

"Dad, I don’t know if I can do this," Dan said, breathing heavily.

“Dan, don’t be irrational, you know you can do this. Don’t you remember how excited you were for the rest of the night after Phil had proposed? You wouldn’t stop showing everyone your ring and telling them that you were getting married to the best man in the whole wide world. Are you seriously trying to tell me that you do not want to marry one of the greatest guys I have ever had the liberty of seeing my son be with?” His father asked.

Dan looked down at his perfectly polished shoes as he sighed, nodding more to himself than to his father. “I know.” Then, he smiled, looking back up at his father, his eyes getting a little teary.

“Ah no, don’t cry yet. We can’t both be crying as we walk down the aisle,” he said as he straightened out Dan’s bowtie.

“Thank you for everything dad,” Dan said softly.

"No problem Danny,” His father replied, getting a little teary-eyed himself, as he tried to straightened himself out. "Now, let me walk my son down that aisle."

* * *

The doors opened and the soft hum of the piano filled the entire room, the beat slow and steady.

 

Phil couldn’t breathe. He literally couldn’t breathe. All the air was stuck in his lungs, his mouth gaping open; Dan was breathtaking. The most beautiful thing Phil had ever seen. He was framed by the doorway, glowing in contrast to his black suit and blue bowtie. And his stunning smile - brighter than the sun, brighter than the brilliant white of the snow outside.

 

“Goddamn,” Phil murmured to himself. He was incapable of taking his eyes off of Dan, subtly roaming up and down and until he met Dan’s eyes and smiled at him.

Dan’s heart had never thumped that hard, his palms had never sweat that much and his fingertips had never shaken like that. The only anchor he had was his father’s firm arm linked with his own.

As he stepped forward, Phil came into view.  Beautiful, _beautiful_ Phil; his radiant smile, ocean colored eyes, his perfectly done hair, and his tux that fit so well.

Dan was holding his breath as he felt his dad’s arm slip away from his, leaving him to walk the last few feet of the way by himself to Phil. He let out a shaky breath and gave him a small smile as he stood next to him.

“We are gathered here today…” the priest started.

Barely two minutes into the ceremony, the crowd around them was completely blurred out and the words of their priest had been muffled, though they could already hear a couple of sniffles here and there. They both felt dizzy with it all, but were somehow managing to keep it together.

Dan and Phil listened to what the priest was saying, responding and repeating like they’d practiced. As they neared the time for them to say their vows, they both gave one another’s hands a squeeze for good luck.

“Now Dan and Phil have written their own vows to recite,” The priest said as he reached behind him to grab the rings.

They turned to each other and looked one another in the eyes, feeling the same bursts of energy they’d felt many years ago when they’d first realized they loved each other so much more than they could articulate.

“Dan, start whenever you’re ready,” The priest said with a warm smile. Dan nodded and took another deep breath.

“Phil, I have literally known you for almost all of my life. We grew up together where you so kindly guided me to what was truthfully the start of my life. I still remember you the first time you held my hand; we were nine. You were trying to get me to cross a log that was over the creek in the forest near the park. I was so scared that I would slip and fall and drown, but you showed me otherwise. I can still feel the way you laced your fingers in between mine, with such a firm grip that I knew you weren’t going to let me fall and if I was to fall, you were going in with me. In that moment I had never felt so safe and happy.

“You made me realize that I could conquer my fears, but only if you were right next to me guiding me all the way. You made me realize that I had a dream, and that you had to be in it. You have opened my eyes to the most breathtaking sights and have made me feel so much; I’ve felt passion, apprehension, joy, frustration, anger, confusion, and ultimately love. So, so, so much love.

“I find it so hard to accept that you have been this patient with me over the years, never ceasing to show just how much you love me and helping me see the beauty, the mysterious and the carefreeness of the world. Without you Phil, I would have never understood what it feels like to fly and what it meant to see the sun, stars and moon all in one person.

“I’m truly blessed to be marrying someone as loving, supportive, and just amazing as you are. Oh my god, you are amazing Phil, I don’t even know how else to put it. You are made of the most celestial energy the universe could have ever fabricated into one person and I am so thankful to have stumbled into your life and embrace.

“You have truly brought me to a fruitful and incredible life and for that: I vow to love you day in and day out with every last breath I have, I vow to always love you for exactly who you are, I vow to let you eat all of my cereal, I vow to give you everything that I can provide, and I vow to follow you wherever you wish to take me because I know it will be worth it.

“And finally,” Dan started as he slid the ring onto Phil’s finger, “I vow to love you no matter the conditions, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health, I vow to loyally stay by your side.

A single tear rolled down Phil’s cheek as he felt the smooth metal band slide over his finger. Dan was supposed to be the emotional one, not him. Dan cried for a good fifteen minutes after the realization that he had in fact been proposed to hit him, but here Phil was literally fighting the urge to either faint or cry.

“Phil, you may recite your vows to Dan now,” The priest said.

Phil felt his mouth go dry. This was not the time for nerves but now he couldn’t even remember how to use his mouth to form words.

“D-Dan,” He finally managed to get out. He felt Dan squeeze his hand and he took another breath.

“Dan, at first you were just the boy from the house next door. I would have never once guessed that you’d end up being this unbelievably important person in my life.

“Your raw energy, beaming personality and glowing soul will never fail to not bring me to my knees; No pun intended. Since day one, I knew you were something special. I mean yes we were seven and you’d simply just asked me if I wanted to play with you at the park, but that afternoon we spent together made me realize that I didn’t feel shy around you and I didn’t feel like I needed to hide who I was. So I didn’t. You didn’t even realize it but you’ve made me the person that I am today.

“I’m so glad I didn’t, too. If I had, I would have never seen that you had a smile that made the sun shine and flowers grow, and a skip to your walk and a laugh that is infectious. The more time I spent around you the more I wanted to know every last inch of your energy and soul.

“And in my pursuit, it occurred to me that you were the one for me; my other half, my inspiration and my soulmate. I can’t even express how lucky am I that it was you.  You are such a remarkable person, with an overwhelming amount of love and trust that I can only hope to reciprocate in everything I do.

“Infinite is the only thing I can think of when I think of you, when I think of us because there are no string of words that can accurately convey just how much I love you.

“You are my prince and I am your servant that wishes to serve you until the end of time. If you’re not happy, then I am not happy. And so I vow to never let a day go by where I can’t make you smile, I vow to love you as faithfully and wholesomely as I can. I vow to….I vow to..I-I vow to.” Phil tried to continue until his voice cracked. He looked up at Dan who smiled at him and ran his fingers over his knuckles.

Phil swallowed thickly and started over. Why was he getting all choked up now? He was almost done. He forced himself to continue, but every time he tried harder, he got more emotional about the soft smile Dan was giving him and all of the sweet things he had said to him and the fact that this was it. This was the big moment.

Phil felt a couple more tears slip down his cheek. He looked down at where their hands were joined, hoping no one would see his tears. He glanced over to his parents only to see that both of them were crying softly.

"Take your time,” Dan whispered, crying himself. Phil felt another tear streak across his cheek. It was so embarrassing; him openly crying at his own wedding.

"I love you," Dan whispered, so only Phil could hear.

“I love you too,” Phil responded with a small smile. He used his own hand to wipe away some of his tears, and let out a soft chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” Phil said a little louder. He took a steadying breath and started over. “I vow to never let a day go by where I can’t make you smile, I vow to love you as faithfully and wholesomely as I can. I vow to get up and answer the door at eight in the morning, and I vow to always love you as much as I can physically can.

So,” Phil continued as he slid the ring onto Dan finger, “I vow to love you no matter the conditions, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health, I vow to loyally stay by your side.

“Dan, do you take Phil to be your lawfully wedded Husband?” The priest asked.

“I do,” Dan said with a huge smile.

“And Phil, do you take Dan to be your lawfully wedded Husband?”

“I do,” Phil said with a grin.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom,” The priest said.

Phil swept Dan into his arms, dipping him as low as he could comfortably bend, and kissed him tenderly. The two of them could hear the cheers and applause of everyone in the church. Phil pulled away and rested his forehead on Dan’s.

“You said you wouldn’t cry,” Dan teased.

“Couldn’t help it,” Phil responded as he stood Dan and himself back up. He wrapped his arm around Dan, holding him snugly to his side as they walked back down the aisle. Phil tucked his face into Dan’s neck as they walked out into the cold.

“You want to know something crazy?” Dan questioned.

“What?” Phil asked.

Dan kissed Phil on the cheek,  “We’re married now.”

* * *

After the ceremony, Dan and Phil spent some time greeting everyone and thanking them for coming. They’d never seen so many people so happy for them and so proud of them. Just the thought that everyone approved of them so much was enough to make Dan and Phil feel all giddy and full of butterflies.

While everyone was starting to head over to the hotel where the reception was being held, Dan and Phil went off to take some pictures in the sun with the professional photographer. After about an hour of pictures, the two of them were finally ready to head over to their reception.

 

* * *

The start of the reception was fairly relaxed. Cocktail hour was just ending, and dinner would be served soon. Dan and Phil barely had any moments together. They were both constantly being whizzed around, greeting friends and family, and taking way too many pictures. The two of them did not even have a minute together until they were standing outside of the hall waiting to be introduced as Mr. and Mr. Lester before taking their seats at the high table.

As soon as they were announced to make their formal entrance, they linked hands with one another before proceeding.

 

Both Dan and Phil gasped as they walked into the elegant ballroom that had been transformed into a dazzling winter wonderland. They couldn’t help but well up with elation and pure joy as they took in the sights around them. It was hard to think that their vision for what they hoped their reception was to look like had actually been brought to life.

 

The circular tables were draped with powder blue tablecloths, with a fine arrangement of pure white roses in the center. Royal blue napkins lined the finely polished plates and silverware. The tables lined the outer perimeter of the dance floor, and across the width of the floor was the high table where they’d be sitting along with their families.

 

In the middle of the dance floor stood the cake, but neither of them cared much to look at it now as they marveled at the room. Bare trees decked in a soft blue glow of fairy lights dotted the ballroom, making them feel like they were merely just a set of passerby in a giant forest of love and emotion.

 

Dan and Phil sat down in their seats, which were positioned in the middle of the floor. They could see everyone from up there, including all of the smiling faces of their friends and family. The couple turned to each other and smiled.

Dan heard his sister who was sitting next to him let out a soft ‘aw,’ making him blush a little.

She nudged him and leaned over to him, “I hope you’re ready for my speech,” Gianna said with a mischievous giggle.

“Please don’t embarrass me Gia,” Dan whispered back to her.

“No promises little bro,” she said leaning back in her seat.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. He knew he was in for it. At Gianna’s wedding he was so far gone by the time he had to give his speech and to make a long story short, Phil had to pry the microphone out of his hands and essentially drag him away.

Phil was sat next to his brother, who would not stop talking about how cool their cake was, and how he wished he could’ve convinced his wife to do something so geeky, yet appropriate for a wedding. Phil kind of just smiled and brushed it off, not feeling the need to go into details of their cake.

Several minutes after they’d taken their seats, both Gianna and Kyle got up from their chairs and walked to the center of the floor. Dan and Phil threw each other a glance, waiting to see how their siblings were going to embarrass them.

“Good evening everyone, How’s everyone doing tonight?” Kyle paused, “Good I hope.”

“Anyways, we just wanted to greet everyone really fast before dinner is served. We as well as Dan and– my mistake, “Mr. and Mr. Lester” want you all to relax, enjoy the night and how much we’re going to embarrass these two later on tonight.” Gianna continued, causing everyone in the reception hall to laugh.

Phil smiled at Dan who was blushing heavily. It was going to be a great and memorable night.

* * *

Dinner was fantastic. After spending so many hours carefully selecting the meal choices and going for multiple tastings, it turned out absolutely perfect. The steak was tender and well done, the salmon was fresh with a rich smoky flavor, and the accompanying mashed potatoes, rice, and vegetable medley was wonderful.

Once dinner had ended and everyone was just talking and relaxing, it was time for everyone who was going to speak to take the floor and say a thing or two about the couple or just give them some advice.

First up were Phil’s parents.

Phil’s mum walked over to the microphone first and beckoned for Phil’s father to come over too.

“Phil dear, it has been such a privilege watching you grow. The days where you would spend all day in the garden just playing in the dirt are long past, but it still baffles me that you, this clean, put together young man is the same kid with his face and knees smeared with dirt. See Dan, he’s come a long way hasn’t he?” Phil’s mum said with a chuckle.

“And you Dan, I swear you are practically one of my sons now. I can still hear your mother calling me at ten at night asking if you were still at my house with Phil. You know you two were the cutest pair of friends ever. You were so close and truly the best of friends. Honestly, I don’t think your parents nor I were surprised when you told us you were dating,” Phil’s mum said.

“I mean mostly because of the not subtle change of clothes from what you two were wearing when you had first arrived. We weren’t born yesterday you guys.” Phil’s father added.

Dan and Phil were both incredibly red, yet laughing so hard. Phil couldn’t believe his father had actually said that, though he supposed it was exactly like something he would say.

“But honestly Phil, we are so happy you found someone as great as Dan, and have been so wonderful to him. It just lets us know we did a good job as parents. We wish you two all of the luck and a fruitful marriage for many years,” Phil’s father said, wrapping up their speech.

“Also, I want some grandchildren, so start working on that!” Phil’s mum added, causing everyone to laugh.

Everyone that went to say something had a new piece of advice or embarrassing anecdote to share about the two of them. It was such a warming experience to see all of their friends and family giving them pointers on married life, and listening to the many blessings everyone had to give.

The last two guests to give their speeches were Gia and Kyle. The two of them walked up to the microphone together; Gia spoke first.

“Oh little brother, where do I even begin? Like all siblings, we never really got along at the start. We would torment each other and fight all of the time. Mum used to get so mad at us. Looking back, we fought over some really dumb stuff. Like the time you cried and told on me when I wouldn’t paint your nails, or the time you got mad at me for using your eyeliner when you were going through your ‘emo’ phase.

“But I think we grew out of our bickering days really fast and we got close. To this day, I’m so glad we were able to because it allowed for you to have someone to open up to. The real gift of this was I got to hear all about you, Phil,” Gia said with a little grin.

Dan’s smile fell and his cheeks reddened.

“Phil has the prettiest bluest eyes in the whole entire world, and he’s so smart and caring. And, ‘Oh my god he smells so good and he let me use his hoodie and I’m never giving it back,” Gia said mocking Dan’s tone. “Gia, I want to kiss him so bad, would it be wrong of me to kiss him first?”

Dan actually wanted to die. His face was in his palms, yet he was laughing so hard at all of the awful memories. This was just his sister’s revenge, he was sure of it. He felt Phil pat his shoulder, even though he was laughing harder than he was.

“Wait, I’m not done. This one is my personal favorite,” Gia said as she shuffled her papers around. “Gia, how does Mr. Howell- Lester sound, or maybe just Mr. Lester…yes Mr. Dan Lester. I’m going to marry that boy one day, just you wait.” She read with a fond smile.

“But as much as I would love to continue to embarrass Dan, I’d just like to say a few things to the newlyweds: You two honestly have the best connection I have ever seen. The love and support you give each other is something we all wish to achieve, and yet you guys somehow manage to make it look so natural and so easy.

“With that, I wish you two all of the best and that you continue to have this great relationship for many years to come,“ Gia said, grinning.

All of the guests applauded and Dan couldn’t help but flash his sister a smile. She was the best sister he could have ever asked for.

Kyle chuckled as he took the microphone from Gia.

“So, I actually just spilled wine on my speech so, I’m going to wing it,” He started.

Phil closed his eyes and prayed for the best.

“Uh, so basically you guys are the geekiest, yet coolest couple ever. I mean, I always knew you were a lot better at relationships than me Phil, but damn. I mean I thought I did well with my wife, but you just outdid me. Seriously, you guys have been together for so long and haven’t ceased to stop loving each other and being one hundred percent faithful and it just baffles my mind dude.

“I don’t even know what else to say other than congratulations. I hope you two have fantastic sex after this,” Kyle said, making everyone laugh.

Phil laughed, and blew his brother a kiss by kissing his fist and sticking up his middle finger in response.

* * *

The only thing that could have made the night sweeter than it had been so far was the cutting of their cake. Shortly after everyone was done making them blush, laugh, and tear up once again, it was time for them to cut the cake.

The cake was a three-tiered traditional cake with just the right amount of nerdiness. The fondant of the cake was simple white, with an asymmetrical pattern of piranha plants starting from the bottom tier all the way to the top tier, where figures of Dan and Phil were standing in a trellis, both holding a companion cube.

Dan cut a small piece of cake, revealing it to be a marble chocolate mousse cake. He swiped a bit of the icing and put it on the tip of Phil’s nose making him laugh.

Phil took the piece of cake from Dan and picked up a fork. He picked up some of the cake and aimed the fork at Dan’s mouth, gingerly placing the piece of cake inside.

The whole ballroom awed and clapped for them, but then Dan scooped up a piece of the cake, shoving it into Phil’s face, eliciting a hearty laugh from the crowd.

As soon as they’d de-caked themselves from the mini cake fight they had, it was time for their first dance. Everyone was seated enjoying the cake, eagerly awaiting their slow dance.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 

Phil extended his hand to Dan’s and walked to the center of the floor; the music played softly in the background.

Dan looked up at Phil shyly, but allowed Phil to step closer and move them into position. His cheeks flushed as he brought one hand up to Phil’s shoulder, the other held tight in Phil’s hand, fingers threading together.

Phil moved his hand to settle on Dan’s hip, warm even through the layers of his tux.

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 

“Can you believe that we haven’t tripped yet,” Phil teased. Dan rolled his eyes playfully as they spun in a circle, gracing the entire floor.

“We’ve practiced this way too much for us to trip,” Dan said softly, pressing himself closer as they danced to the music. The two of them moved in a careful, perfect motion, swaying softly.

“Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen,” Phil sang along with the song softly.

“And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory,” Dan continued as Phil spun him.

Phil rested his forehead against Dan’s, accidentally bumping his nose against Dan’s in the process, making both of them giggle. Dan leant forward and kissed Phil softly, evoking a soft ‘aww’ to erupt from the guests.

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Phil let go of Dan’s hand and slid his hands so that he could drape his arm across Dan’s shoulders. The two of them swayed back and forth to the music with their foreheads pressed against one another until the music started to fade. The two of them pulled apart and gave a little bow as everyone clapped for them.

Shortly after finishing their dance everyone joined them on the dance floor. The night was still young and everyone still had a lot of celebrating to do. This had always been Dan and Phil’s favorite part of weddings; the part where everyone danced until they were beyond exhausted and sang along to all of their favorite songs until their voices went hoarse.

Neither Dan nor Phil could think of a better way to end their reception.

 

* * *

After such an overwhelming day, it felt great to finally have some time to themselves. The weight of the day had yet to be felt by the newlyweds until they were all alone in the lift, heading up to their suite on the sixteenth floor of the hotel. It was only as the lift doors opened that it occurred to Phil that they were no longer known collectively as just Dan and Phil, but rather, The Lesters. The thought of it made his heart warm and tears well up in his eyes. As they walked down the hotel hallway looking for their room, Phil spontaneously picked Dan up, literally sweeping him off his feet to carry him bridal style.

“What on earth are you doing?” Dan squealed with a giggle, his cheeks reddening at such the forward gesture.

 

"I’m just carrying my _husband_ to our room," Phil responded, evidently quite pleased with himself. It felt so weird to finally hear the word ‘husband’ roll of his tongue as he addressed Dan, but Phil couldn’t be any happier that he could finally call Dan that..

 

He carried Dan all the way to their room, and throughout the difficult process of him trying to fish the key out of his pocket so that he could unlock the door.

 

As soon as they stepped through the door, both were hit with the cool air and the aroma from the roses along with a hint of lavender from the inside of the room. Phil set Dan down and followed him inside.

 

"Oh my god, this isn’t seriously our room?" Dan questioned, completely astonished by how large and beautiful the room was.

 

The suite was composed of two rooms and a bathroom; the first room being a sitting area and dining room, and the other room being the actual bedroom itself. Aside from the white sofa and armchair that had red heart shaped pillows on it, the room was decked out in gorgeous mahogany furniture. In the middle of their little dining table sat a vase of white roses with a card, bottle of pink Moscato and a tray of fine chocolates, with two wine glasses next to it.

 

A little bit further into the room was the door that led to the actual bedroom. There was a mahogany, a king size bed, a huge bed up against the wall, and matching night stands, with a white leather headboard, latticed with red and pink roses as if to resemble a trellis under which one may get married. The sheets were a pure white, but lacy and ruffled much like wedding dress would be.

 

The two of them wandered into the bathroom to scope it out too, although they both kind of knew what to expect judging by how luxurious the entire suite was.

The bathroom was composed of a beautiful marble countertop and sink in front of a rather regal mirror, an outer bath with Jacuzzi features, along with a large and rather complicated looking shower.

 

"This room is amazing," Dan mused as he ran his hand along the sheets. It really was, there were roses and rose petals all over the place.

 

"Only the best for you Mr. Lester," Phil teased, giving Dan a kiss on the cheek before leaving the bedroom to open the bottle of Moscato in the other room. Dan followed him there, already loosening his bow tie, giving a little cheer as he heard the cork come out with a loud pop.

 

"I heard this is supposed to taste really nice; sweet to be specific," Phil commented as he poured the wine into the glasses. He set down the bottle and picked up the two glasses. “And this one is for you my love," he said, handing the glass to Dan.

 

"Thank you dear. To our number one dream finally coming true, and the start of the Lester Family," Dan said raising his glass. The two of them touched glasses and took a sip of their wine.

 

“Here, let me loosen that tie,” Dan said as he set his glass down to undo Phil’s tie. “And maybe the top button while I’m at it.”

 

Phil rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled. ”Are you seriously that eager to already take my clothes off?” He teased.

 

“No, I just want you to be more comfortable,” Dan said. “You know, to relax a little.”

 

“Well thank you very much love,” Phil said, giving Dan a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Are you hungry too?” Dan asked with a slight pout.

“I could eat, but unfortunately all we have is fruit,” Phil responded.

 

“Wanna order pizza?”

 

“It’s almost one in the morning Dan.”

 

“So? They’re still open,” Dan said already picking up the phone to dial.

 

“Fine,” Phil said rolling his eyes. “I’m only agreeing to this because I’m actually really hungry.”

 

Once the pizza arrived the two of them sat on the couch and ate it along with their wine and fruit. It was admittedly a weird combination, but neither of them cared that much.

Phil set down his now empty wine class and went to go pick up the bowl of strawberries.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked.

"Close your eyes," Phil said teasingly, listening to the giggles coming from Dan.  “Open your mouth," He whispered in Dan's ear.

Dan opened his mouth a bit, and was greeted with a sweet chocolate covered strawberry. Dan took a bite and opened his eyes slowly and made eye contact with Phil.

“Really? I hate how cliché this is, but I’m not saying I don’t love it,” Dan said once he’d finished eating the strawberry.

Phil smiled at Dan “Shut up, it’s cute and romantic and you know it,” Phil said and kissed the tip of Dan’s nose. Dan then reached down into the bowl and fed Phil a strawberry also.

“I guess you have a point there,” Dan said with a faint blush,

It was all clichéd and very cheesy, but both Dan and Phil had to admit it to themselves, that there was nothing else they wanted to do in that moment. In a few years they were going to look back on this moment, and just remember how silly, yet warm and happy they felt.

"I love you so much," Dan murmured.

“I love you more,” Phil responded, before giving Dan a tender kiss.

The two of them sat there exchanging kisses and strawberries until they’d eaten the entire bowl. They were just so lost in each other that they hadn’t even realized how much time had passed.

“Maybe we should head over to the bedroom,” Phil proposed as he placed the last strawberry into Dan’s mouth.

 

“ _Maybe_ …” Dan mused once he’d finished chewing.

 

“Yes maybe,” Phil repeated before leaning into Dan and kissing him.

 

For some weird reason, just the feel of one another’s lips was enough to get them going. They already felt so close to each other, and there was something about the kisses that were causing intense waves of energy to flood one another’s body.

 

Phil lifted his hand to cup Dan’s cheek, melting into his lips as he let his tongue gingerly graze along the side of Dan’s mouth, savoring the heat and delicate sensation of Dan’s lips on his. Dan slid his hands along Phil’s chest, pushing him back slightly, feeling as Phil’s leg softly ground into him.

Dan pulled away slightly out of breath and a bit flustered. He brushed his nose up against Phil’s and let out a soft giggle as Phil pecked him again.

 

“So I guess that’s a yes bedroom?” Dan inquired.

 

“Of course yes. Like I’d give up the chance to have sex with my husband for the first time,” Phil commented.

 

“But it’s not our first time?” Dan questioned, unsure of what point Phil was trying to make.

 

“No silly. I mean the first time we will have sex as husbands and not just boyfriends.”

 

Dan blushed, “I like the sound of that,”

 

“Exactly, so how about we head over there?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

They’d done this many times before, but this night was different. The entire atmosphere radiated one of pure love and raw passion as opposed to their usual fast moving, mostly lust charged sex.

 

There was something more intimate about the way Dan loosened Phil’s tie and undid every single button, one by one as if it was made of a delicate material that would shatter if one finger slipped.

 

Dan reached the last button on Phil’s shirt and pushed the fabric to the side, exposing his bare chest. He ran his hands down Phil’s warm skin, feeling each surge of energy inside of him.

Phil smiled and let out a soft chuckle, “What about your own shirt?” he questioned, letting a few giggles escape from his lips as Dan’s fingertips tickled him. He looped his fingers through the belt loops on his pants and pulled him closer to him.

 

“We aren’t at that part yet,” Dan mumbled before placing a soft kiss in the middle of Phil’s chest, followed by a few more pecks and nips. He placed the palm of his hands firmly on Phil’s chest and pushed him onto the bed.

 

“Alright then, Mr. Lester. Do your thing,” Phil teased as he scooted himself further up the bed.

 

“Shh,” Dan responded, crawling up to Phil. He sat on his thighs and giggled a little bit. “I still can’t believe it,” He murmured, caressing the side of Phil’s face.

 

“Can you?”

 

“Can’t believe what?” Phil asked, feeling Dan’s thumb rub against the underside of his jaw.

 

“That I’m your husband,” Dan said as he cheeks reddened and he leaned in closer to Phil.

 

“Well start believing it, Mr. Daniel James Howell-Lester,” Phil said softly, causing Dan to roll his eyes slightly. “Hey, last time I checked a certain someone has been waiting for the day that would be his full name,” Phil commented as he sat up a bit more and started to unfasten the buttons on Dan’s shirt.

 

“Aw shut up,” Dan mumbled, blushing again.

 

“Never,” Phil responded, kissing the tip of Dan’s nose, causing him to giggle.

Dan rested his forehead against Phil’s and placed a soft kiss on his lips, and laced his fingers with Phil’s. He kissed Phil slowly and passionately, allowing his lips to gently caress his, feeling every single inch of his lips as if they contained the code to his soul.

 

Phil pulled away, and peeled off the rest of Dan’s shirt. “You know, that kiss was almost as great as the one I gave you at the altar.” He placed his hand on the side of Dan’s face and kissed him again.

 

“I’m sure this will be as great,” Dan said as he leaned in and attached his lips to Phil’s neck. He placed a few little kisses and sucked the area a bit, listening to Phil’s breathing hitch. Phil gasped, feeling as Dan rolled his hips into his.

 

“You know what else would be great? Ditching these trousers,” Phil said with a slight smirk.

A couple of kisses and caresses later, both Dan and Phil were slipping off their trousers, leaving them in a neat pile on the floor. The two of them were back on the bed, but now Phil had pinned Dan to the mattress.

"Isn’t this so much better?" Phil said, as he grinded into Dan, causing him to moan slightly.

“Of course it is,” Dan said. A small smile spread across his lips as Phil leaned in to kiss him again. He let his lips graze Dan’s bottom one, before licking along it and nibbling the slightest, evoking a few giggles from Dan. He slowly slipped his tongue into Dan’s mouth, running it along the inside of his lips and across his tongue, he snaked his other hand under Dan’s pants and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it gently as he kissed along the underside of Dan’s jaw.

The mattress creaked as Dan arched his back as he melted into Phil’s touch, shivering every time his thumb ghosted along his slit. Phil continued to stroke Dan as he pulled away and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder. His lips were right next to his ear, so he took the opportunity to lick the shell of it and use his teeth to tug on the love

"Does this feel alright?" Phil whispered into Dan’s ear.

"Y-yeah,” Dan choked out, pouting slightly as Phil pulled away from him and let go of his cock. He was enjoying the feeling of Phil’s warm breath.

“Do you think there’s any lube in this room?” Phil questioned as he started going through some of the drawers.

“Probably. I mean this room is designed for sex,” Dan responded as he flicked his fringe from his face.

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Phil said with a shrug.

After a couple minutes of shuffling through drawers, Phil eventually just decided he’d just grab the bottle and a condom from his bag. He grinned as he opened the bottle.

“Found it I see?” Dan asked as he slipped off his pants and bent his legs.

“Yep,” Phil said before he kissed Dan again. He poured the lube onto his fingers and worked it for a bit. He slowly slid a finger into Dan, feeling as Dan’s lips quivered against his. Phil worked his finger in and out of Dan, with gentle thrusts before he inserted a second continuing the motion, albeit a bit quicker and deeper.

"Go a little slower," Dan mewled.

“Sorry hubby,” Phil said and gave Dan a peck on the cheek.

He slowed down the speed at which he was scissoring his fingers in out of Dan until Dan gave him the okay to continue. Phil pulled his fingers out of Dan, and took off his boxers. He put on the condom, poured a bit more of the lube into his hand, and covered his cock.

"And what is the first thing we do as a married couple? Eat pizza and then have sex,” Phil said with a soft giggle. He locked eyes with Dan; his hair was a bit ruffled, his lips were quite red and parted, and he was a light shade of pink.

“I mean…It’s very us,” Dan mumbled as Phil lined himself up with his entrance.

"Indeed. Ready Mr. Lester?" Phil asked.

“About as ready as I was for you to put that ring on my finger,” Dan said with a laugh as he draped his arms around Phil’s neck.

Phil moved so that just the tip was inside of Dan. He placed his hands on both sides of Dan for balance and pushed in a little deeper, listening to the soft moans trickle out of Dan’s lips and feeling as he wrapped his legs around Phil.

His thrusts were slow yet gentle and firm. He rolled his hips, pushing in and out of Dan, each thrust picking up enough intensity to make the bed creak. It was as if every one of Phil’s thrusts was delicately penetrating Dan’s heart, bonding them as one, or rather two entities that shared half of the other.

“Oh, Phil,” Dan panted. He let his eyes wander up to Phil’s big blue eyes as Phil rested his forehead against Dan’s, being sure to keep his thrusts light. He stopped his movements, just for a second, and leaned in closer, so he could really look at Dan.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and buried his face into Phil’s shoulder, moaning quietly with every one of Phil’s serene and lazy yet forceful and fervent thrusts.

“I love you, Phil,” Dan moaned.

But that was the beauty of tonight. Neither of them had to do anything more but be entirely with the other and let their natural energies and high leveled passion drive their every movement and feeling.

Dan caressed the side of Phil’s hip, letting his hands wander up along Phil’s muscular back and to his jet black hair. He let himself be lost in the follicles as his whole body was taken over by pleasure, letting his fingers entangle into Phil’s locks as he thrust harder into him.

“I love you more,” Phil moaned as he moved in and out of Dan. He leaned down and kissed him tenderly, just barely pressing his lips against Dan’s before connecting them and licking his bottom lip.

As Phil built up a little bit more speed, but not nearly as fast as it was typically, he pulled away from Dan and let his nose brush up against his, listening to the quiet pants and breaths streaming out of Dan’s mouth. He placed a few kisses along Dan’s jawline, feeling as his whole body shuddered and his back arched as he thrust into his prostate. Dan took in a sharp breath and tugged onto Phil’s hair a bit more.

“Are you alright?” Phil asked in a hushed tone. He kissed Dan’s neck again, sucking along the base of Dan’s jaw. He placed a few more pecks along his jaw before giving him a proper kiss on the lips.

“Ye-Yeah,” Dan choked out before resting his head on Phil’s shoulder, feeling the full intensity of Phil’s thrusts. He rolled his hips into Phil’s movements, as he concentrated on the tender bursts of pleasure that were surging through his body. His eyes fluttered shut, as Phil thrust sloppily into him.

"I-I love you so, so much” Dan stuttered between heavy breaths, as he slowly opened his eyes.

A smiled twitched at Phil’s lips as he met Dan’s brown eyes. “I love you too, dear,” He mumbled against Dan’s lips.

Dan loosened his grip on Phil’s hair as he got more into Phil’s lips and thrusts. He let his head fall back against the pillows as Phil sped up his hips. His moans started to get a little louder and more muddled as he drew closer. Waves of pleasure rolled through his body, his moans were laced with every exhale.

"Phil, I, Phil," Dan barely panted, as his whole body shook from the sudden intense pleasure. Warmth flooded his stomach, and he reached his climax gasping out Phil’s name, as he shot over his chest.

A few thrusts later Phil reached his own orgasm, the feeling of Dan clench around him being too much. He gave a couple of last hard thrusts, never ceasing the soft nothings he murmured into Dan’s ear all of the way.

The two didn’t move for a couple of moments, as they both tried to regain control of their breathing after going on what seemed like an actual high and not one produced from the strong emotional connection and euphoria associated with the kind of sex the two of them just had.

Sure, the sex was more sloppy yet delicate, and so much more calm compared to some of the other sex they had, but the sex they’d had that night was just so heartfelt and loving that it didn’t matter. It was just the way they melted into one another’s touch and embrace; it was exhilarating and the perfect way to end such a big and surreal day.

Phil eventually pulled out of Dan and rolled over, so that he was laying next to Dan. He looked over to Dan and gave him a lazy smile, as he scooted over and kissed Dan on the cheek.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Phil questioned, giving Dan more kisses making Dan’s blush deepen.

Dan nodded, “You love me more than there are stars in the universe. You love me infinitely and all the way until the end of time and nothingness,” Dan said, vividly recalling the time those words left Phil’s lips and graced his ears.

Phil squeezed Dan a little tighter and sighed, “How about we take a quick shower and go to bed?”

“That would be great.”

Dan and Phil eventually pulled themselves out of bed to take a quick shower. They scrubbed away all of the stress and overwhelming emotions of the day and got dressed into some pajamas before taking their emotionally exhausted bodies to bed.

"Dan do you remember what you said to me the night after the first time we had sex?” Phil asked as he wrapped his arms around Dan.

"I can’t say that I do," Dan mumbled, as he rested his head on Phil’s chest.

“You said, “One day I’m going to have your last name.”

Dan smiled, faintly recalling the memory, “I guess dreams do come true huh?”

“They sure do Mr. Lester,” Phil said kissing Dan’s forehead. He let out a yawn, “they really do.” He mumbled with a smile.

 


End file.
